


Retaliation

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Tony thinks he's the king of pranks, you find that debatable





	Retaliation

Tony had started the war, or that’s what you insisted every time someone asked. However if they asked him, it would be you who started it. Really not even the two of you could pinpoint when it all started but you knew it had escalated into a full out war. Months had passed and you were even recruiting other SHIELD agents and Avengers to help. Admittedly it was probably getting out of hand but you didn’t care.

It started, at least how you remember it, with Tony filling your room with balloons. It was simple, funny and incredibly annoying. He had made you late for a meeting with Fury that day. You retaliated by changing the code to get into his lab and reprogramming JARVIS to give Tony the wrong code. Bruce partnered with Tony in mixing dye with your hand soap so you had blue hands for a week.

You’d bought magnets when out shopping and you stuck them on everyone of Tony’s suits. It became increasingly more difficult for the both of you to retaliate but when you planned something it became a big ordeal. Tony recruited Rhodey to try and distract you with an explosion in the building. Natasha was annoyed with that one so she gladly joined your team. Her and Pietro greatly enjoyed your idea of scaring Tony at every turn.

At one point during it all Fury interrupted and mediated between the two of you. He was tired of the two of you taking his agents away from missions to help. You called a truce at that moment and the war stopped. Things went back to normal, at least for about two weeks. But two days ago you sat on the couch to watch a movie when a whoopee cushion sounded. Tony had decided that the truce had gone on long enough, the war was back on.

Currently you were waiting for Tony to notice the evidence of your newest prank. You could hear the shower turn off which meant he’d be combing his hair in the mirror any second now.

“Babe, did you replace my shampoo with hair dye?”

And there was the discovery, Tony had gone blonde thanks to your superb choice in hair color.

“Stay Gold, Ponyboy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
